<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>杏泉薰三人行，缘由：花嫁薰卡池 by MCDfairyR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556023">杏泉薰三人行，缘由：花嫁薰卡池</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCDfairyR/pseuds/MCDfairyR'>MCDfairyR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>同人堆放 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, GB, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCDfairyR/pseuds/MCDfairyR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>杏泉薰，三人行3P，同居，有女装。注意避雷。因为迟到和为迟到者开脱的羽风薰和濑名泉，会被小杏怎样惩罚呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>同人堆放 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>杏泉薰三人行，缘由：花嫁薰卡池</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>友情提示，这里的前提是，杏泉薰三人行并且同居，包含女装环节。时间线和婚礼薰卡池不一样，大家都是成年人哦，但是因为是这个复刻卡池玩我（笑）的问题，我才会想写这篇。5，60连下去，没有薰哥，泉总快满破了？尤其是我新氪的那几十连，一下3个泉，这是UD复刻啊！！！于是我一个388强娶了薰哥。<br/>薰哥不来，泉总顶事？那我两个人都不会放过的。本篇可能玩弄多于爱抚，虽然我很菜，但是我脑子里的确是以这个为目的写的这篇。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>镜头1<br/>拍摄前坐在化妆镜前的那人蹭着坐垫柔软的布料，努力的在同班友人面前保持着脸部的微笑，偶尔粉刷带来的轻触和塞入后穴的三个浅粉色跳蛋都在令他的面颊染上绯红。<br/>“啊，提醒一下大家，弄脏拍摄的白西服可不行哦？”路过的恋人兼制作人友善的提示着在场的拍摄人员，得到了小狗的“本大爷当然会注意！”和奏汰君一如既往的台下的放松“puka”。<br/>而坐在镜子前的羽风薰，用称得上羞涩的眼神一眼瞥见了倒影中的自己，那张深受各位女孩喜欢的脸上写着窘迫和欲求不满，路过的信号将震动强度提了一档，攥紧的粉嫩穴肉被按住了敏感点，白西裤包裹的窄腰臀僵在垫子上，恋人送的内裤中是忍耐到极限后干性高潮的下体。<br/>“……！”忍耐住自己的声音，羽风薰因为这份热潮支着手肘恍惚在台前，镜中的自己真糟糕啊，原来自己被满足后是这样毫无防备的样子吗？</p>
<p>镜头2<br/>手上的动作偶尔会僵硬在中间，羽风这家伙到底在害羞个什么劲？平时在床上，那位共同的恋人说什么做什么，开放的很，如今不过是画个妆……“嘶……”<br/>后面塞着的小东西不断触动着濑名泉忍耐的底线，偶尔手腕的停驻和轻轻喘息似乎并没有被面前呆愣的羽风薰注意到。<br/>“是秘密，就算是薰也不能说的小秘密哦？”<br/>她早上出门前拍了拍他塞了玩具的臀瓣，穴肉和震动感颇强的碰撞激的他一抖，回头用带着被欺负的略红的眼睛“娇嗔”着瞪了她一眼。<br/>但是帮忙打理发型的手并没有停下，柔软听话的银灰色听从着梳尺的引导，傲娇的猫咪最喜欢出门前主人给予的毛发打理服务。<br/>而今天，完美主义的濑名泉依旧是完美的。<br/>即使后穴里塞着多么不听话的跳蛋。</p>
<p>镜头3<br/>由于第一次与摄影组磨合时薰的迟到，你决定小小的惩罚一下薰，但没有想到，泉在那次甚至试图为他开脱，寻找借口。而作为制作人的你恰巧见到了这一幕。<br/>迟到是坚决不被允许的，借口与共犯也一样。<br/>那两个当然要一起罚了。<br/>你知道这次拍摄中泉要帮薰化妆，这种不论是日常还是工作的事在你们三人行的恋爱关系中总是透明可见的——至少对你来说完全透明。<br/>于是在出门前分别找到他们，在泉起床洗漱时用塞在后穴的玩具叫薰起床。<br/>金发的小狐狸在后庭的快意和亲昵的蹭鼻梁的动作下睁开了眼睛，“干嘛……哈嗯……这样叫我起床……”没有意识到问题严重性的薰环紧了你的脖子，给了你一个湿答答软绵绵的早安吻，去够你拿着遥控的手，带着温热的体温企图把你拉回被窝。<br/>发现根本不可能够到的薰终于起了床，在你的“请用这三个孩子坚持清醒一天哦！啊……还有，不要告诉泉，这是秘密。”之中，愣着神瘫坐在床沿，糟糕的异物感不断冲刷着清醒过来的神经，在润滑液顺着缝隙淌在床单上之前他收紧了肌肉，终于离开了床铺。<br/>踱步到厨房，在做早餐的泉背后轻轻环住他，一并拉下睡裤和内裤，咬着他发红的耳垂发出禁声的指令，涂满润滑，湿乎乎的玩具就着伸入上衣下摆挑拨出的一瞬放松感推送进那令人肖想的甬道。<br/>“你干什……！”夹住的东西让他软了腿，因为练习芭蕾而好看笔直的腿型微微内并屈膝。<br/>“你帮薰开脱了对吧？你也知道的，迟到是大忌。”<br/>他有些颤抖的手将煎蛋倾倒入盘子里，即使有突发事件，泉煎的溏心蛋还是一如既往的完美。<br/>“啾……”点吻他的侧脸，可以感受到他忍耐的颤抖和轻微的哼声，夸他“就算如此被刁难，也依旧完美呢。泉前辈是好孩子哦。”着重前辈的读音总是能让他更兴奋更听话，这是你的经验之谈。<br/>溏心蛋液在诱人的脆皮下，是不断在内里涌动的美味蛋液。<br/>“哼～今天边缘有一点胡哦小濑。”羽风薰懒洋洋的支在桌板上，筷子的尖端叼在嘴里，玩味的挑刺，“不在状态吗？”<br/>“好烦……托薰。君。的福，我真是好的不能再好了……”你似乎能从咬牙切齿间听出猫咪炸毛的感觉。<br/>毕竟只有泉的玩具是低频开启状态，躁动是必然的，但是泉不会毫无顾忌的爆发，他可以忍耐极大的压力与痛苦，远超过一般人。所以一点点来自恋人的情趣挑逗也一定可以比薰忍耐的更好。<br/>在你收好自己的碗筷之后，你回到桌前，给两个藏着小秘密的孩子一人一个非常受用的印在前额的吻。<br/>“乖，今天要加油哦？”<br/>然后听到了谁喉结滚动的声音。</p>
<p>镜头4<br/>不愧是专业的偶像兼模特，即使在一些无法预知的挑逗下，两个人在片场里依旧表现极佳。在与摄影组告别之前，你领着他们去为头天的迟到而道歉。<br/>有眼力见又灵活的薰非常直接的道了歉，深知规矩的泉也郑重的说了抱歉。<br/>因为与外人总归是有些距离，所以嗡嗡的声音只有站在他们身边的你听得清。<br/>金发少年搭在身侧的手惴惴不安的摆动，灰发的少年的腰部在西服下紧绷的要命。<br/>看来措施的确是到位了。<br/>为了道歉而提前打开的玩具就先关掉吧。</p>
<p>镜头5<br/>“下车了哦……薰，泉？”<br/>明明叮嘱过不要睡着太久，还是借着倦意相互依靠着睡了的两个精致面容的少年们呼吸均匀的靠坐在后座。<br/>推动开关，刺激的两人突然一个激灵。<br/>比起还在轻咛着揉眼睛的薰，泉明显反应更大，被强行叫醒的蓝色双眼，不爽的瞪着你。<br/>不愧是他，你们彼此都知道对方会因为自己的严厉或者变态的嗜好而享受到快感，所以对待自己的情感和手法毫不避讳遮掩，而一般这时的薰会被夹在你们俩个中间被奇怪的玩法磨到瘫软。<br/>但所幸的是他最开始的扭捏总会被爱意和习惯磨的干干净净。</p>
<p>镜头6<br/>什么嘛，结果两个人都被她塞了玩具啊！<br/>互相保密遮掩就像两个傻子一样，真不爽。<br/>濑名泉和薰洗好等在床上才知道两人都在同一个窘迫的状态下度过了一天。<br/>“在我洗好前要穿戴整齐哦。”她从衣柜里翻出两件还没拆封的白色裙子丢到床上。<br/>这男式版型的白纱裙也太恶趣味了吧……<br/>脖子上白色的皮带choker太紧了，喘起来要死要活的……抹胸的地方太容易翻下来了，果然是方便玩弄胸部吧，变态……唔！这个裙子遮不住平角裤啊，果然是打着裸穿的主意吧？呜……可是这样的确会很方便刺激……不对，不可以这么想……<br/>“要脱内裤穿吗？”这么问了薰君。<br/>“她会很喜欢哦。”薰君是脑子坏掉了还是已经习惯了，竟然可以说出这样的话。<br/>性器埋在裙子的碎花蕾丝中摇摇晃晃没有支撑，在一天的挑拨但又没有释放的前提下，很容易又立了起来，挑起了裙面下的部分里料。<br/>“呜……好痒。”抱怨着触感轻飘飘容易走光又有些刺戳下体，泉的双手埋在裙面里攥紧。<br/>不，怎么能认输，看着羽风薰在一旁认真的研究着穿着的前后顺序，退堂鼓的心态也逐渐变成了竞争意识。<br/>最终拍了花嫁系列的少年们真正的穿上了花嫁。</p>
<p>镜头7<br/>“……”虽然是自己说的她会很喜欢……<br/>但实际上穿着这套衣服做准备还是带来了异样的刺激感。<br/>翻上来的白纱裙摆下露出裸露的下体，左手接了些小濑递过来的润滑液，避重就轻的探入已经准备了一天的后穴。<br/>浴室的水声停下了，另一种水声在卧室里此起彼伏。<br/>“咕啾咕啾~”色泽可爱的阴茎因为立起而躺在小腹之前，就着腹肌线条的地方兴奋地抽跳，在白色的料子的层层包裹里可以一眼望到，会阴向下，粉嫩的花蕾因为白嫩腿根的敞开暴露无遗，结实的大腿略微分开，纤长的指节为了前戏不断地沾染着润滑与爱液的混合物进进出出。<br/>包裹羽风薰的床单和枕套上还残留着恋人的无花果沐浴露味道，侧脸靠在枕头上嗅到的味道也使得他更加迷乱。<br/>好想要……唔，快点来抱紧我。</p>
<p>镜头8<br/>少年的腰真的是很好看。<br/>看两个人磨枪的时候更甚，主动方的泉前后耸动腰肢，薄汗润色了完美的后脊窝——露背装总是优点，暖光灯风光晕随着他律动的动作流转在他的后腰窝。<br/>被动方的薰绷着腰线靠在床上，手在环住泉的脖子时腰也有轻微摆动。大约是想更加贴合吧，或者是快感正上头，迷蒙的眼睛与灵动的睫毛似乎正引诱着你的亲吻。<br/>来到后面环住泉的腰肢，令他抬起上身瘫坐在薰的身上，身下的性器刚好搁到股缝间的穴口处，引得两人的蹭动，和泉的一声惊喘。<br/>“哈啊~薰君不要乱动……啧。”他总是不肯示弱的，即使是叫出声之后。<br/>下肢被股缝贴合摩擦的薰也不是很好，洗过后的柔软金发摊散在深色的枕头上，被泉支撑时压住了发丝，“嘶……超痛，你压到我头发了小濑！”薰在哭泣时的眼角更敏感，只是生理性泪水就足以让他红肿眼眶，像是已经被人欺负狠了一样。<br/>“把枕头抽掉啊。”他堪堪扭了一下被枕头垫高还被泉压着的腰臀，示意主导方的你，自己的腰实在是挺不住这样的夹击。<br/>“但是薰的腰线挺出来的样子很好看。”你的夸赞和对侧腹部的抚摸令他老实了下来。<br/>“泉也是，这样挺直脊背的时候让人很想在上面留下痕迹呢。”手指划过泉的背沟，摸到下方薰后穴。<br/>“今天为什么突然三个人一起做呢？”你提问。<br/>“原来都是轮流来的对吧。”这是常态。<br/>“因为你们共同犯错了。”</p>
<p>镜头9<br/>自己奋力用后面吞没了薰的性器，白花花的裙摆随着猛烈地动作上下起伏，轻轻撩过另两个人的皮肤。<br/>女孩的手挑开了预想过的抹胸部分，轻捻起了前胸的那点，有时还放开胸点，用手去包裹覆盖住那部分的胸肉揉捏。<br/>“嗯……哼……”被捏的奇怪感觉太好，好到被赞美过的嗓音倾泻出了美妙的音节。<br/>“啾……”她知道自己最喜欢被舔吻耳根，便顺着习惯捉弄的脸颊发烫，红色蔓延至耳朵根。<br/>被她哄骗的晕晕乎乎的，听着耳边的话，夹紧了后穴，想要薰君配合这波情潮向着难耐的那点配合的顶弄几下，这惹得羽风薰闷哼了一声，从中还能听出压抑的欲求。<br/>“薰，不可以动。还不能满足泉。”她压着薰君的腿根给他下令。<br/>“唔，坏心眼~”求而不得的欲望，两个人都不再主动动作，他只得自给自足。<br/>小腹燃烧着的感觉不好，于是骑乘在笔挺跳动的性器上的臀部更加卖力的起落。<br/>却总也达不到那一点。<br/>“薰，薰君……薰君……”喘息和呢喃卡在choker紧绷束缚的喉咙里几乎快要窒息。<br/>“叫他没有用哦。”耳边是她的声音。也看得出薰君忍耐又不敢动弹的表情，“好好想想该说什么？”<br/>“我……不该。”抽泣的声音。<br/>“不该去遮盖错误，呜……迟到是不被允许的，嗯！~”那只手覆盖住冠头最顶上的小孔，引得他尖叫。<br/>“还敢不敢再犯了？嗯？”<br/>“好烦~都说不会了……哈噫！”她示意薰君挺动，手上也抚慰了几下，高潮的感觉让全身的神经都尝到了久违的甜头，比例完美的肢体被钉在性器上，达到了前后同时的高潮。<br/>满足感油然而生。</p>
<p>镜头10<br/>“还敢迟到吗？薰？”你对着圆润的双股拍了不轻不重的一巴掌。<br/>“……”薰怀里抱着一个枕头趴在泉的腿间，因为跪趴而翘起的臀部正对着你的方向。<br/>“水都流了我一手了，还要逞强吗？”润滑和分泌好的肠液混合，情动后便一发不可收拾，期间的掴掌没有让他萎靡反倒更加兴奋，湿漉漉的黏液沾湿了你的手。他支撑不住的腰臀在颤抖，过短的裙摆在随着微颤而轻轻摇曳。<br/>“我觉得他只是……”泉似乎想说什么。<br/>“泉，不可以插话。”但是你制止了他的发言。<br/>于是你看到泉只能去梳理薰的头发，用于安抚。<br/>“……”你看到他耸动的肩膀。<br/>该不会是哭了吧？你将他翻过来，果然看到了因为巨大的羞耻感抽泣的不成样子的花猫脸。<br/>“嗯，无法接受这样的惩罚吗？”你附上身去，和他顶着额头，轻轻问他。<br/>可能是知道第一次玩这种play羽风薰肯定适应不了，你听到了泉的叹气。<br/>“还可以继续……呜，随你喜欢的做吧……”他强撑着还在打转的泪水，把大腿敞开的更大，方便你对他上下其手。<br/>于是你支起身子，用最能满足他的那根粗长玩具抽打在他的人鱼线上，发出了啪啪的声音，这令他缩紧了小腹的肌肉，性器又向上举了举，硬的撑起了半透明的蕾丝布料。<br/>而早就湿哒哒的性器挑起的部分自然也因为液体的浸透而变得透明。<br/>“认错才给你哦。”<br/>“再也不迟到了……”抽泣着蹭动的头部引得泉也微微抽气，性器因为面前的场景和触动再度挺立，而薰也再也无法忍耐那些发泄不出来的热度。<br/>“给它带了个头纱呢？”你笑着，一手去掀那层布料，一手将巨物送进后穴。<br/>快感汹涌而至，健康粉红色的头部在后面被进入的瞬间就喷发出了浊液，侧脸就可以吸舔到的另一个跳动且活跃的真实性器，实在是比假阳具多了活生生的那种色情感，给了他们双方更进一步的刺激，在他的蹭动和喘气下泉也达到了第二次高潮，手臂支撑在床垫上任由欲望洒落，任由金色发丝与姣好的面容沾满了不可言说的色情白浊，而薰自己也交代在你的手里，震动着还在勤勤恳恳工作的玩具被他缴在后面，几乎无法从中抽出。<br/>“认错的好孩子才有奖赏。”<br/>一人一个奖赏性质的吻，夜晚终于结束。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这个杏：<br/>成年，是大家的制作人，对自我要求极高的条件下对自己负责的孩子们也一定程度上非常严格。<br/>目前和羽风薰濑名泉同居中。<br/>喜欢用无花果味道的洗浴套装（玉之肌）。<br/>这个家庭多半是早饭由早起的泉或者小杏做，其他在家吃的时间一般是轮流做，不过还是杏泉做的多一点。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>